


Le serviva solo tempo.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Establish relationship Lydia/Scott; hint!Lydia/Allison, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Jackson loved so much Allison, Lydia loved Allison but she didn’t understand, Scott and Allison was best friend since when she had come to BH, hint!Derek/Stiles, hint!Erica/Boyd, hint!Isaac/Cora, human!Scott, past! Establish relationship Jackson Witthemore/Allison Argent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia ha guardata per così tanto tempo Allison che ora, a distanza di tanti anni, si stupisce ancora di non vederla.<br/>Ed è quasi incredibile il modo in cui spera di poterla ancora notare tra la folla, guardarla."</p><p>O come le foto, dopo anni, spezzano ancora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le serviva solo tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fondamentalmente è una Allison/Lydia, ma è tutto un gran pasticcio.

** Le serviva solo tempo. **

__

 

Lydia ha guardata per così tanto tempo Allison che ora, a distanza di tanti anni, si stupisce ancora di non vederla.

Ed è quasi incredibile il modo in cui spera di poterla ancora notare tra la folla, guardarla.

Ogni tanto quando Scott non è in casa, perché Scott ha già sofferto abbastanza,  tira fuori le foto dei suoi compleanni e piange un po’.

Sono le uniche che non sono andate perdute o dimenticate durante il trasferimento nella loro nuova casa.

Nella prima foto, quella del suo sedicesimo compleanno, Matt ha il braccio poggiato intorno alla spalla di Erica e Boyd li fissa stralunati, di fianco a loro Scott fissa la fotocamera, ricorda vagamente di averla scattata lei _la foto_ , e sorride, in un angolo del giardino Stiles ha la testa poggiata contro la spalla di Derek e fissano le stelle, poi c’è Allison che sta passando la mano in mezzo ai capelli di Jackson che le carezza la guancia.

Dopo vengono le foto del suo diciottesimo, il diciassettesimo compleanno l’ha passato in ospedale, non di certo un momento degno di essere fotografato.

Jackson è in primo piano e cinge la vita di Allison e Scott si stringe addosso un’appena maggiorenne festeggiata.

In secondo piano ci sono Boyd e Erica che ghignano per l’ennesimo imbarazzatissimo regalo, Isaac  bacia Cora e Stiles che sta ballando con Derek.

Ricorda ancora quando il giorno dopo glielo aveva fatto notare e Stiles aveva alzato le spalle rispondendole che con il suo ragazzo ci poteva fare quello che voleva, era suo diritto, no?

Lydia ricorda anche la risata di Allison per la sua improvvisa incredulità. Ne avevano parlato tanto quel pomeriggio, _di Stiles e Derek_ , di come l’amore non avesse confini e di come finalmente si fossero trovati.

Poi si susseguono foto che ritraggono altri compleanni con cose che non cambiano mai, come Scott che le stringe la mano, Isaac che sorride all’obbiettivo con Cora sempre vicino a lui, Erica e Boyd con un bambino in braccio che piano piano cresce e Stiles che non guarda mai l’obbiettivo troppo intendo a fronteggiare Derek che sembra sul punto di baciarlo o picchiarlo. Più la prima, si è sempre trovata a considerare.

Ma Allison e Jackson non ci sono, dopo la festa del suo diciottesimo compleanno.

Nessuno dei due compare più in nessuna foto e si maledice ogni giorno perché se avesse avuto un po’ di forza sarebbe stata capace di non lasciare andare Jackson. Lydia pensa stupidamente che almeno lui ci sarebbe.

Non Allison, perché Dio, sarebbe così insensato pensare che una cosa così bella sarebbe rimasta a lungo al suo fianco.

Se solo il mondo le avesse concesso un po’ di tempo, forse, Lydia si sarebbe resa conto di essersene innamorata.

Ma il tempo non regala mai nulla, al contrario, toglie.

Ha tolto a Jackson il suo primo amore, a Scott una sorella, a tutti gli altri un’amica e a Lydia.. a Lydia il tempo ha tolto la possibilità di capire di essere innamorata.

Piange per un’amica scomparsa non essendo cosciente di piangere per un amore mai nato eppure così consolidato in lei.

 

Sul fondo dell’album, tra le foto che la ritraggono da bambina, all’asilo e mano nella mano con Scott ce ne sono due che non guarda quasi mai.

Una ritrae Allison che sorride all'obbiettivo, con i capelli legati e i pantaloncini del pigiama addosso, l’altra, quella che la fa piangere di più e che ha rubato a casa Argent prima che Chris sparisse, spezzato e solo.

Raffigura una Allison di appena tre, al massimo quattro, anni che mostra all'obbiettivo il suo sorriso sdentato.

Durante il funerale Lydia le ha promesso che l’avrebbe ricordata ai suoi figli e avrebbe continuato a parlare di lei, anche se avesse fatto male.

Perché, adesso, per Lydia è più doloroso pensare che Allison non potrà mai mostrare alla sua bambina com'era lei da piccola, perché il tempo, la vita, le hanno tolto questo privilegio.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Testo non betato, spero vi piaccia!  
> :)


End file.
